Take Me On The Dance Floor
by Wait To You See Me Smile
Summary: What if, the day Lindsay arrives NYC, ready to work, she decides to go out having a good time? And while sitting in a bar, she meets a hot New Yorker, and they get talking' and one thing leads to the other! Better than it sounds! R&R! before Zoo York s.2!
1. Take Me On The Dancefloor

Hey you guys! So long since i posted a CSI:NY fic! But I've decided that it's easier to write CSI:NY D/L, than anything else! lol So here you go!

* * *

Songs inspiring: Hook Me Up & Take Me On The Dance Floor - The Veronicas

* * *

She took one last look at her own mirror reflection. Her shoulder long hair looking perfectly rough, and a white tank top with black leather jacket, and a mini skirt with black higheeled leather boots. She knew it was pathetic, wanting to go to the city, partying her first day before new job. And what was more pathetic, was that she was going alone, in a big new city. But she couldn't care less. She was too tempted on having a real night out in the big city. And she wasn't gonna start working before three more days. Not wanting to be the perfect, responsible person, just for once. Even if she would do stuff she could regret the next day…

She hailed in a taxi, and sat of to the big city square. It was raining, but it was a big party outside, in the rain, where it was supposed to be dancing and a lot of fun. She had read this in the New York Times when she arrived at the airport, and decided that it was a perfect way to explore this whole new city.

Once there, she walked into the bar, not wanting to get wet yet. It was a lot of people there, even if it was pouring down with rain. She ordered 3 shots and a beer. All she wanted was to get totally wasted.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

_I'm tired of my life, I feel so in between__  
__I'm sick of all my friends, Girls Can Be so mean__  
__I feel like throwing out, Everything I wear__  
__Starting over new, cuz I'm not even there_

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Danny looked over the streets where people were standing outside in the rain dancing. Luckily, the bar was placed inside, where he stood, holding a large beer in his hand. He didn't feel like going back to work for the next couple of days, now that the new chick was gonna start there, and Aiden wasn't there anymore. He was gonna miss working with his best friend. He still felt anger rise inside of him. Anger for Aiden being so stupid messing up the evidence, and anger towards their boss, Mac, for firing her. But there was nothing in it for him to do. Now he was all into partying, hooking up with some hot chick, and forget everything that was about to change around him.

Looking over the bar, at all the people sitting there, one person stood out and caught his attention.  
She had brown, straight hair to her shoulders, and leather jacket with a tight skirt matching. She didn't look like the usual city girls. It was something different with her. The way she acted. She looked so innocent there she sat alone with empty shot glasses and a beer bottle. He walked slowly towards her. Standing by the barstool next to her, caught her attention. Two big brown eyes stared directly into his eyes, and he knew at once that she was a 'must-have'.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

_I like the light turned out, the sound of closing doors__  
__I'm not like other girls who always felt so sure__  
__Of everything thing they are, or what they're gonna be__  
__Sometimes I'm just a girl stuck inside of me_

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

She looked straight into some deep blue eyes. She felt like she was about to dive into the big blue ocean. Once she finally managed to break the eye contact with the male stranger, she checked him up and down, like he was doing with her. He had wore-out jeans and a green tight tee, showing off his perfect chest and six-pack. His hair was dark blonde, and was fixed to look as if he just woke up, and hadn't made an effort, although everyone could see he probably spent hours fixing it. And when he spoke, she was dazzled. "Hey, 's this seat tak'n?" He had a strong accent, and just his voice was extremely hot. She quickly snapped out of it, not to seem stupid. "No, not as far as I know," She tried her best to look a little bored so he wouldn't just sit, without paying any attention to her. He sat down, and to her luck, he sat facing her. "Why's a hot tease like you, all alone in a bar, drinkin' as if to drown her sorrows?" He nodded his head towards the empty glasses, which now included her empty beer. "I'm not drowning my sorrows, smarty-pants, I just moved here, and my friends and family lives across the US," She smiled, and waved for the bartender. But before she could order, Danny took over, "Two beers on me," He winked at her. The bartender gave them the beers, and Danny turned his attention back to her. "Why movin' then?" He reached her the drink, and took a sip from his own. "I got a work offer I just couldn't turn down, and why am I telling you when I don't even know your name?" She flirted lightly. He chuckled, but reached out a hand, "Danny Messer," She accepted his hand and shakes it lightly, "Lindsay," he didn't let go of her hand, but stood up. "Feel like dancing, Lindsay?" she looked at him a little bit surprised. But this was why she came here in the first place, right? "Let's have some more to drink first," She smiled innocent, and Danny just laughed but agreed.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

_Hoooooooooooook, Hook me up__  
__I wanna feel the rain in my hair__  
__Hoooooooooooook, hook me up__  
__Where should we go, I don't even care__  
__anywhere is good enough hook me up__  
__Hook me up_

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

After what felt like minutes, which really was hours plus five more beers and a lots of shots, Danny managed to stand up again. "What about dancing now?" He had never been much of a dancing person, but something about this person made him want to touch her so bad. Just feel their body fit together, feeling her hands on him, and his hands on her. "And now I don't take no as an answer!" he winked again at her. She just laughed. She removed her jacket while standing up. "How can I turn down such a nice invitation," Sarcasm was like dripping from the reply, and he just smiled and pulled her out from the bar, and onto the street.

Lindsay felt the rain drip fast down on her entire body, soaking her before they even had made it to a good spot. She looked up in the sky, feeling the rain run all over her face, making her skin shine.

They played a techno version of some song named Take Me on The Floor, by The Veronicas.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

_The lights are out and I barely know you__  
__we're going up and the place is slowing down__  
__I knew you'd come around_

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Her hands gripped around his neck, while she swayed with her hip and made him stare. He imagined them in bed, just as he got pulled out of his thoughts as she moved closer.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada) __  
__I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada) __  
__I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love__  
__Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada) __  
__I can give you more (dadada da dadadada) __  
__you kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

She stopped when he cupped her face in his hands and pulled her into a deep kiss. She moaned against his lips when she felt his tongue lick over her lips, asking for entrance, which she granted him quickly. After a while investigating her mouth, he moved his lips while kissing and sucking along her collarbone and down her neck. He sucked long and hard on one spot, wanting to mark her. She groaned as his hands moved down her body and touched her bare skin on her back underneath the top. She felt it deep in the pit of her tummy, a delicious feeling, when he started to nip on her earlobe.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

_My heart is racing as you're moving closer__  
__You take me higher with every breath I take__  
__Would it be wrong to stay?_

_One look at you and I know what you're thinking__  
__Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down__  
__You turn me inside out_

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

He pulled away slowly, and looked into her deep brown eyes. "Feel like leaving?" She asked before he could say anything. He stared at her little shocked with raised eyebrows. _'Damn it! I misunderstood the signs! And now I just messed up a perfect good moment!' _She cursed inside herself, and felt so embarrassed. She looked into the ground. "Hell yeah!" He dragged her out from the crowd, went into the bar and got her jacket. She smiled over-happily. Inside she was jumping, and she felt her blush bleak out from her cheek, now that she learned she hadn't misunderstood after all.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)__  
__I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)__  
__I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love__  
__Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)__  
__I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)__  
__You kill me, you kill me, you kill me__  
__Please don't stop!_

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

She woke up by the sun shining in through the windows. She strokes the heavy hand that was folded across her naked body. Wait! A hand? A male hand? Over her naked body? She quickly lifted her head up, and turned so she was facing the man lying there deep in sleep. She smiled when she remembered the night before. She turned the rest of her body in Danny's arms, and cuddled into his chest, and fell asleep again.

* * *

Please R&R! If I get some, i might write a sequel :-)

*Cookie-hug*


	2. The apparent of Zoo York

A lot of thanks for people subbing to this story, and some few comments! This will be the last chapter, since this were supposed to be a oneshot xD Mostly thanks to the sweet afrozenheart412 for her adorable comments! xoxo! R&R!

* * *

He woke up the feeling of someone's hair tickling in his nose, and its smell of strawberries and vanilla. He opened his eyes and looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms snuggled to his chest. He smoothed her hair behind her ear, and kissed her forehead. He usually didn't bring girls home when he didn't know them, so that they could stay as just a one night stand, and get no other expectations and he could just get away without any problems, but this girl was so different! She didn't look like a supermodel like his usual, but she was thin and had shapes, but she was so tiny! He felt so protective for her! And not a Barbie doll, but totally stunning! He chuckled for himself. How did he even know she wanted to start something with him? A total stranger she met on a festival, they danced, shared a lot of kisses, and ended in bed. Didn't say that it meant anything to her! But he prayed inside his head that she did.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a tired voice broke his prayers. He looked down into her big brown eyes that were glimmering in the sun that was peeking through the curtains.

"Nothin' in particular," he kissed her forehead once more, but she captured his lips forcefully, and that, that was a sign. A sign that she wanted what he wanted. Inside he was dancing, outside he was enjoying every second, every breath take she took in between their lips, and every millimeter his fingers could touch at her little frame.

Two days later he walked into the lab while whistling. "What'cha so happy 'bout Messer?" his buddy Flack entered the room after him.

"Nothin'" Danny smirked as an answer.

"Le'me guess, ya scored the other night?" Danny just gave him a cocky grin.

"You're one hell of a man, Danny Messer! Your mother would turn in her grave is she known that you change women just as often as your underwear," Flack stated, and Danny just chuckled lightly.

"Jealous, little?" Danny sat down on the lab chair.

"Nope, I get when I want to get somethin' Messer… I didn't think you would even show! Now that Aiden ain't here, and today that new girl is commin' and all," Flack changed the subject.

"My girlfriend," He laid extra weight on the word _girlfriend, _before continuing, "said it would just be childish to drop work for that simple dilemma… and I thought that now that the payment soon will be inn, I better work so I get what I want!" Flack just laughed.

"Three days have passed, and she already got you around her little finger! Man your deep in it!" Flack shut up once he saw Mac turn the corner and joining the two buddies.

"We got a tiger-case in the zoo today," Mac handed Danny a file.

"I thought tigers were for the animal control? And the zoo? Man! Haven't been there in god knows how long!" Danny joked, and Flack chuckled lightly.

"It's not the animal control's job, when it's a dead human body involved!" Mac said without a change of glare in his face.

"You'll come with me, and I'll tell the secretary to tell the newbie to come to the zoo once she is done with filling out papers here," With that he looked strict at Danny knowing his reaction.

"Why Mac!? Can't she work with Stell or something!? I still don't get how you could fire Aiden!" Danny felt the anger, which had been drowned with other feelings the last days, rise again in the pit of his stomach.

"We already had this discussion, and I won't comment anymore!" With that Mac walked off, and Danny raised his brows to Flack, but followed Mac to the parking.

She felt her heart beat faster and faster the closer she got to the tiger cage. She saw an older man sitting there, checking out a huge tiger's jaw.

"Detective Taylor?" She felt her palms starting to sweat.

He only looked up quickly and answered with a _yeah_.

"Lindsay Monroe!" She bit her lips not to sound too overexcited.

"My new investigator from Bozeman!" Mac smiled lightly.

"Your office said you wanted me to come down as soon as I arrived?" She felt unsureness come above her excitement and anxiety.

"Glove up!" he nodded towards her investigator-bag.

"Now?" she asked confirming. "Are you here to watch or work?" already then he seemed scary! And he sounded annoyed. Not a good start… She felt her pulse rise again.

"You want me to start processing?" She got gloves and stuff up from her bag.

"Well Danny's got that covered," Mac looked back down.

"That'd be me, Danny Messer, How ya' doin'?" She heard his voice in the back, and turned slightly. Seeing his face trying to keep in laughter, she smiled and said hi. How could this have happened!?

"I need you to hold the tiger's jaw, so I can take the needle compression,"

Danny leaned in close as she got ready to join detective Mac in the cage. "Just take a deep breath, don't let him know you're afraid, 'cause he's gonna sense when you're nervous,"  
"Tiger's tranquilized, think I can handle it,"

"Talkin' 'bout Mac, and make sure you call him Sir," And before she had time to turn around and take one last look, he had already started to walk away.

She paced around the lab, trying to find what she needed to process the piece of evidence she had.

"Can I help?" Danny looked up at her.

"No thank you, you helped enough already this morning," she smiled sarcastically.

He just murmured an _Okay, _and rolled his eyes lightly by her stubbornness.

She found what she needed, and they went back to processing. But now and then they caught each other steal glances from each other.

Once done, Lindsay got herself some coffee, where she bumped into Stella Bonasera, and she got back into business and walked into Mac where he stood with and apron on. She told him about the blood she had found, and looked a little skeptic around at the tools lying on the metal table when he told her to grab one of the aprons as well.

"I've heard about these re-constructions! I've never done one before," She smiled ecstatically.

"What's a better way to start your first day on the job?" He didn't look at her, just fixed on the pig that hung under a blue layer, from the roof.

"Well the tiger was pretty good," She joked. After well 30 minutes, Mac stopped after stabbing the hundred weapons into the poor pig.

"Well, I'm done eating bacon for life!" She said, just as Mac looked at the stabbing he just had done.

Danny looked at the brunette beauty for ten seconds, before he went in. "So eh, only the victim's DNA was on the tape around his wrist, but the shoes are a different story. The flesh that Montana found," He pointed at her while sending her a wink, "Wasn't human, and eh, the blood wasn't either. It was bovine, pig and lamb."

"And I have the murder weapon!" Mac said while pulling out a meat hook.

They decided to go check the meatpacking plant. But first Lindsay walks down into the locker room. It had been a weird day. First she had found out that she worked with Danny Messer, her boyfriend! Then she had made a total foul out of herself in front of their boss, and now she had to act as if she hadn't been messing around with Danny? He didn't exactly make things easier with his teasing, and flirting! She leaned over the sink and splashed some water in her face to cool down.

She jumped when she felt two strong hands grab her by the hips, and turned right into the grip of Danny Messer. "Idiot! You gave me a fright!" She complained.

"I'm sorry, let me make it up to you," he leaned over and kissed her lightly, but she pulled away, and got out of his hands before he could get any further.

"I really am sorry, alright?" he didn't really get how she could get that mad after just scaring her a little, "It's not that! But why didn't you tell me that we were gonna work at the same place!?" she complained and threw her hands in the air.

"Well I didn't exactly know, now did I!? It's not like you told me you were gonna start working here, either!" she couldn't deny that, "But why did you have to call me Montana right in front of Mac, then!?" she felt for letting her frustration our.

"I'm sorry babe, but don't worry! People here know I joke a lot!" he assured her,  
"How about today at the crime scene then? When you made me a completely foul in the cage!?" he chuckled lightly, remembering that morning.

"I'm sorry, okay!? I do joke and mess around! You know how I am!" he apologized with his cocky little, hot grin, that Lindsay had fallen in love with over the few days they had been going a little out.

"But how can we be together, and work together?" Those weren't to argument, but because she wanted neither her job nor relationship go in the toilet at once.

"Lindsay! I like you, a lot! This is a feeling I never have had before! I know we can do this! I will fight for us to manage around work and us at the same time! I really do want this to work! You ain't just a girl Linds! You are special to me! I need you! We can manage to balance this! No one even have to know!" Danny held her shoulders, looking into her brown eyes, feeling lost like in a labyrinth.

"Are you sure we will?" she sounded skeptic, but she wanted to believe, she really did!

"Yes we will! Because we are like M&M's! We can't be separated!" She laughed at his statement.

"You get that? You won't get rid of me that easily!" he kissed her again, but this time she didn't pull back, but let him lead her into eternity, feeling her heart beat raising in her chest, heat fill her cheeks, and felt disappointed as he pulled away.

"How about we go out tonight and do something nice?" he touched her nose with his, and she nodded her agreement as they walked out of the locker-room, ready to inspect the meatpacking plant!

* * *

Thank you again for reading! Now leave a comment, would be much appreciated ;) :)

Have a good day!! :D 3


End file.
